Pickup lines
by Faux Princess
Summary: COMPLETE "My dear Hinata-san, did you just fart?"  "I beg your pardon?" was Hinata's indignant reply.  "It's because you're beauty and presence just blew me away." Was Sai's reply.  SaiHina. adopted by Echo Uchiha!
1. Chapter 1

**This just popped in my head earlier. lol I couldn't sleep and I thought it was funny so I just wrote it XD**

**My first Saihina one-shot**

**I do not own Naruto nor the Pick-up lines**

**Reviews please ^_^**

It was a beautiful day, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the wind was a gentle breeze that caresses the trees and carries the scent of flowers and delicacies that can only come from Konoha.

It was at this day that two people were seen on one of Konoha's Training grounds.

One of them, a young man whose hair color was as bright as sunlight, and eye's the color of the ocean with three whisker marks on each cheeks, was seated underneath a large tree while eating what can only be considered as a prodigious bowl of Ramen. It was the new take-out order from the famous Ichiraku Ramen Bar that's called, the "Uzumaki Special", which was named after their most beloved customer, Uzumaki Naruto.

The other person was lounging on the branch of the tree above the, what he likes to call, "Dickless Ramen Vacuum". It was another young man with skin so pale that it almost looked sickly, short cropped hair framing a handsome, yet almost expression-less face with dark fathomless obsidian eyes.

Their other team-mate, Haruno Sakura, being a medic-nin, was working at the hospital right now.

Their substitute leader, Yamato, was on a mission outside of Fire Country.

Which means that the one their waiting for was none other than their Team leader, Hatake Kakashi, known outside of Konoha walls as the famous Copy-nin, and inside Konoha as The-perverted-guy-whose-always-at-least-one-hour-late.

Which can explain on why they have both been there for an hour already, waiting for their other team member to come so that their training can start.

Thirty minutes after Naruto has finished his Uzumaki Special, a man with silver, gravity defying hair, a mask covering the lower portion of his face and Konoha forehead protector covering his left eye, was seen casually walking into the training grounds with his nose buried inside the infamous orange book.

"Yo!" was Kakashi's greeting to the two.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" yelled Naruto while he stood up, pointing an accusing finger at his sensei.

Kakashi started scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, "eheheh, well you see. I got-"

"-Lost in the road of life. Can you think of other excuses sensei?" Asked Sai as he jumped down from the branch he was sitting on.

"Ugh. You guys are so not cute anymore." Was kakashi's only response. "Now that I'm here, let's start-" before he could finish what he was saying Kakashi was cut off by a feminine voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The three men turned to look at who called out to kakashi.

Long indigo hair flying behind her, cheeks flushed from exertion, Hyuga Hinata ran to where the three men were.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei asked me to tell you that you promised to take care of baby Asuma today because she needs to buy groceries." Said Hinata.

While Hinata was conversing with Kakashi and Naruto, Sai was looking at her in astonishment.

_Straight indigo hair, heart shaped face, lovely flushed cheeks, plump full lips, pert nose, moon-like eyes…She's a wonderful piece of art! Who is she, and why haven't I met her before!_ Were his thoughts as he studies her features while his heart suddenly beat erratically in his chest, his cheeks flushed and his breaths came in short gasps.

His eyes widened. _What's happening to me! Am I having a heart attack! I need to get to the hospital fast! I need medical help!_

He looked towards his sensei and friend and blurted a "Kakashi-sensei! Naruto! I need to go somewhere! Bye!" before kicking up dirt and sprinting towards the hospital.

* * *

**At the hospital.**

Sakura was sitting in her office, doing her paperwork before checking in on her patients when the door suddenly opened with a loud "BANG!".

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead while shouting, "NARUTO! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO-!" she abruptly stopped her tirade when she saw that her visitor was not Naruto, but Sai with an uncharacteristically authentic expression that shows anxiety.

"Sai? What's wrong? Did something happen!" asked Sakura as she walked towards Sai to see if he's harmed.

"Hag, I need a check up. I think I'm sick!" was Sai's reply.

Sakura's angry vein made another appearance on her forehead. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled at Sai while bopping him in the head with her fist. "tch, you don't even look sick! Why would you think that anyway?"

And so, Sai proceeded to tell Hag- uh, Sakura on the event's prior to his sprint to the hospital.

"-and so, I ran here because I thought that I was sick."

Sakura just gaped at Sai after he told her what happened. _Oh my KAMI! Sai fell in love with Hinata-chan at first sight! I never would have guessed that this will happen!_

"so? Ha-..uh Sakura, what kind of sickness do I have?"

Sakura smirked. "You, my non-emotion feeling teammate, have contracted a disease called…LOVE."

Sai's eyes widened, and he let out a spluttered "w-w-what!"

* * *

After talking to Sakura, Sai bought books that could help him understand his "condition". And as he read more about it he came to understand that this so called "Romantic Love" is a special type of emotion that can only be expressed to one person at a time.

He also made the decision to make the Hyuga feel the same way about him. And so he bought another set of books. These books were all about how to interact with females and were titled, "Idiot's Guide on how to be suave", "Flirting 101 for men" and "Shinobi's guide to seduction".

With all the books he read, there something that they all mentioned. And that was, Pick-up Lines.

And so, Sai read and memorized pick-up lines that he _thinks_ can make him conquer the beauty known as Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

Hinata was worried.

She didn't know why, but she felt as if there's something that her friends know that she doesn't, and it seems that it's about her.

How did she realize this you ask?

Well, from Sakura's knowing gaze, Ino's giggling and Tenten's incredulous stare, who wouldn't?

And now, here, sitting in a booth in Ichiraku Ramen, it seems as if they're waiting for something to _happen. _What it is though, she doesn't know, and she has a feeling that if it _does happen_, she'll faint abut whatever it is.

While her friends were whispering and giggling with each other, Hinata looked at the door of the when she heard someone come in, hoping that it was one of her friends so that maybe, _just maybe_, she won't be bored out of her mind.

She smiled when she saw that it was her old crush turned close friend, Naruto, with his teammate Sai.

She doesn't really know anything about Sai, except that he looks kind of like Sasuke, and that he makes funny nicknames for people. When she saw him with Kakashi and Naruto at the training grounds she wasn't able to introduce herself because he went somewhere suddenly, so she decided that now was the perfect opportunity.

So, when the boys were near their booth she smiled and offered her hand to Sai for a hand shake and said "Hello, my name is Hyuga Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sai smiled and took Hinata's hand, but instead of shaking it like she had intended, he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"The pleasure is mine. And my name is "Right"…Mr. Right."

The girls and Naruto stared incredulously at Sai for a moment, before cracking up laughing and holding onto each other for support.

Hinata blushed at Sai's gesture and her friend's behavior, but tilted her head in confusion and asked."I'm sorry. But I thought that your name was Sai-san?"

Sai just smiled. "yes it is." He slid onto their booth and sat next to her and said.

"So, Hinata-san. I hope that you don't have too many injuries."

Hinata just looked at him, confused. "uhm…e-excuse me?"

"Well, it just that it's a long fall from heaven."

"W-w-what?" Hinata just stared at him, brows furrowed while she thinks about what he may mean.

"My dear Hinata-san, did you just fart?"

"I beg your pardon!" was Hinata's indignant reply.

"It's because you're beauty and presence just blew me away." Was Sai's only reply.

"….." Hinata just stared at him. Mouth slightly open, gaping at him.

"you see Hinata-san. My feelings for you are like diarrhea. I get clammy, sweaty and I just can't hold it in. So, will you go out with me?"

*Thud*

"Hinata-san?"

And so, Hinata was right. Amidst her friends who were laughing their asses off and looking blue from lack of oxygen, and a concerned Sai. She Fainted.

**wow! I wrote this before I went to sleep so I decided to check for wrong grammar and such... I never expected to get so many reviews in just a few hours! **

**THANK YOU! XD**

**It's decided! I'll make a sequel...heheh**

**please wait for it! I'll post it in a couple of days!**


	2. Preview and HELP! please? XD

**uwaa! sorry to those who'll be disappointed! I just want a _wee_ bit of help...**

**I can't seem to know what to write after this! **

**I would LOVE to hear some suggestions! and maybe a few pick-up lines too? XD**

* * *

Hyuga Neji is mad. Scratch that, he's not mad. He's _enraged_.

Why, you ask?

Well, it all started couple of days ago when three giggling girls, namely Tenten, Sakura and Ino, brought home an unconscious Hinata.

And of course Neji, being the overprotective brother/cousin/protector that he is, questioned the girls about what the hell happened for his precious cousin to be resulted in such a state.

To his immense disappointment, all he got were high pitched squeals and another bout of evil laughter.

_What. The. Hell._

Because of that though, he decided to just ask his cousin when she woke up. With that thought Neji just took his cousin from the arms of her friends and closed the door in hopes of saving his sensitive ears from all the high pitched noise.

What would he do if his hearing was destroyed because of the cries of Banshees right? A shinobi needs good hearing too you know. What if because of those shrieking noises that Hinata-sama's friends were making made him lose his good hearing, causing him to not be able to hear an enemy shinobi from approaching when he's out on a mission? And what if the enemy shinobi got close enough to cut his lustrous and _oh so wonderful hair_? _**NO**_! He will never allow _such atrocity_ to happen-!

Oops we're getting out of topic. Where were we?

Oh right! The reason for Neji's sourer than usual mood.

Anyway, after Neji carefully tucked Hinata into her bed a servant told him that they received a bouquet of flowers that was addressed to Hinata.

And so, Neji, in one of his Hinata-sama's-safety-is-my-responsibility mode, checked the flowers first to make sure that it was safe. Hinata _is_ the heiress of one of the most prestigious clans in the country _after all_ so assassinations in disguise as gifts were not uncommon.

Satisfied that the flowers were harmless he checked the card.

The contents of the card made his delicate eyebrows rise, his jaw drop and his eyes twitch.

_**Dear Hinata-san,**_

_**Does the Hyuga compound have sprinklers in case of fires?**_

_**If it does, then you have to be careful,**_

_**Because you're so HOT you might accidentally set it off. **_*twitch*

_**From: Mr. Right.**_ *twitch twitch*

_**P.S. I still have diarrhea-like feelings Hinata-san**_ (twitch twitch twitch)

_**P.P.S. Even when you're not with me, I still feel as if you're farting. (Smiley face)**_

After he read the card more twitching ensued.

Needless to say that Neji took a while to get over from his shock that his eyes looked weird from excessive twitching and his open jaw attracted more than a few flies.

* * *

**uh...yeah...so what do you guys think COULD happen?**

**please tell me! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! haha Thanks for all the suggestions guys!**

**oh! I moved the rating to M because of some..._suggestive_ lines. lol**

**LightsBright - I used some of your lines! thank you!**

**Thanks for thereviews and suggestions of these people!**

**KagomeXHinataLUVA, FireFly, TheWhiteRose, Kira Acumichi, Animaniax, 07, extra type, The Flying Lion, sKyLaR KnIgHt, ChosenMibhar, Mio-chan, animedyshe217, Echo Uchiha kibagaaralover18, evilbananalol, Cassa-di-di Loves NaruHina, inSANITYweT.R.U.S.T, lilvici, ByakuganHyuuga360, xXsilver swordXx, rachel, BlindWanderer, mio-chan, Haru Aisaka, Ummm and Sepsis.**

**Sorry I was only able to thank you guys now. lol I hope I won't disappoint you in this one!**

**And for those whose suggestions I wasn't able to use, I'm sorry .**

* * *

Hokage's Office.

The Hokage, Senju Tsunade, was relaxing and drinking her high quality sake, and enjoying the peace of not having her assistant, Shizune, around when suddenly

_**SLAM!**_

The door to her office was thrown open, almost coming off the hinges.

The Hokage tried to stealthily hide her precious sake, as stealthy as a drunk person can, for fear that the person who entered was her assistant. Imagine her surprise though when, instead of her assistant, she saw a wild haired, red eyed Hyuga carrying a small bag.

"Hyuga Neji! What the hell do you think you're doing, breaking into my office like that!" Shouted the Hokage while squinting her eyes to get a better look at said Hyuga_. I know I just drank my sake but, am I imagining it, or is his eye twitching? And are those flies following him? If I am then this one heck of an illusion! _

"Hokage-sama!" yelled Neji.

An angry vein mark appeared on Tsunade's temple and she said, or more like bellowed "Damn it Hyuga! _YOU_ do not shout at _ME_! That's my _JOB!_ Pull yourself together right now or I will throw you out of my office!"

Neji cringed and took deep breaths to compose himself. After regaining his self control Neji began to speak using his "deep serious voice".

"Hokage-sama. I want to put in a mission of high importance."

Tsunade merely cocked an eyebrow at the request. "What type of mission and how important is it? What should be the rank of this mission?"

Using his deep serious voice once again Neji answered her. "This should be an A to S-rank mission. It is very important because it's the only way for me to retain my _sanity!_ I need you to gather a group of elite shinobi to track and capture the one who made all of these!"

After saying that, Neji opened the small bag he carried and dropped it on Tsunade's desk, causing the contents to spill out.

And the contents of the bag?

None other than….

CARDS!

Tsunade gave Neji an incredulous stare and said "Let me get this straight Hyuga. You want me to get a group of my best shinobi, just so you can capture someone who's sending you _cards_? Is it from our rabid fan girls or something?"

Neji's eyes twitched more. _Okay I'm definitely not imagining that twitching….and there _are_ freakin flies on top of his head!_

Neji took a deep breath to try and calm himself once more. "Tsunade-sama. You'll know why I need this done if you just read the cards."

Tsunade just sighed but began to read the cards. While reading her eyes slowly became wider and her eyebrows went up almost to her hairline.

She slowly put the cards down and called one of the anbu that was guarding her office. "Tiger! I want you to get me Shizune, Anko and Kurenai at once tell them that we have an emergency!"

The anbu kneeled on front of her and said "Hai Tsunade-sama!" before jumping out of the window and disappearing from sight.

Tsunade once again turned to Neji. "Neji, sit down first. We need to wait for them."

Neji looked confused and said "But why Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade then turned to glare at him "_Are you questioning my judgement?"_

Nej blinked and stuttered out a uncertain "N-no?"

But before Tsunade unleashed her wrath on the poor boy when someone knocked on her office.

Tsunade sighed and said "come in!"

"You called us Tsunade-sama?" Asked a beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes. Yuuhi Kurenai. She was followed by a woman in a trench coat with dark hair and eyes, Mitarashi Anko, and a young woman with black hair and eyes that was carrying a pig, Shizune.

Tsunade nodded. "Ah yes, we have a situation." She said in a serious voice while pointing at the cards. "Take a look at these."

The three women all looked confused but obeyed and looked at the cards on the table.

All the women's eyes went wide but they were all silent. One minute passed in silence. Two minutes. Until they all looked at each other and,

_**SQUEAL! **_

They all squealed and giggled, even the Hokage. And they talked really fast using high pitched voices.

" _Can you believe this!"_

"_I know right! Who comes up with these!"_

"_I'm a thief, and I'm gonna steal your heart!"_

"_I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you?"_

"_Hinata-san You're so HOT you cause Global Warming!"_

"_Hinata-san do you want to form a zygote with me!"_

_"wahahahaha!"_

* * *

Amidst all their laughter they forgot about the only male in the room, biologically that is, who's rolling on the floor, with his eyes wide open and expressing extreme pain, opening his mouth in silent screams and clutching his bleeding ears. _Banshee screams!_ Was his only thought while his survival instincts kicked in and he ran away from all the madness.

Because his ears were bleeding though, he didn't realize that while he was near the training grounds there were academy students practicing kunai throwing, he didn't realize that a kunai was close enough to him to do damage until it was too late.

His hair was cut by the stray kunai.

Now a part of his hair was only chin length.

Neji stopped running. He ran a shaking hand through his once long locks. He slowly started shaking more until it felt like his body was vibrating, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. _No. No…..No! NEJI! YOU. MUST. NOT. CRY! Must TOLERATE!_ Was the only thought that was running in his head, he slowly schooled his features in an emotionless mask and swiftly made his way into the Hyuga compound and his room.

* * *

"_KYAAAAA!"_

Hanabi stopped moving in the middle of sparing with her father.

"Father did you hear that?"

"You should not dwell on the sounds that evil spirits make Hanabi."

"B-but father! It came from _Neji's_ room!"

Hiashi was quiet for a moment before speaking. "…..Then we must ask a monk to cleanse his room tonight and ask Kami-sama in helping your poor cousin's soul."

* * *

Sai POV

Meanwhile in the busy supermarket of Konoha.

Sai was just walking around while contemplating on his next move.

_All of the cards that I gave Hinata were intercepted before even reaching her! Damn that Hair obsessed Hyuga!_

He already asked for other people's advice.

Naruto's pick-up line was "You're as beautiful as ramen!"

_What the hell was that! Even I know that won't work! Tsk! He's already dickless, now I learn that he thinks RAMEN is beautiful!_

Ugly's pick-up line was "You're forehead's as beautiful as _Sakura's_."

_Hinata-san's forehead is more beautiful than ugly's! No contest! Sigh, I guess I have no choice but to use Kakashi's._

And of course if you don't look at where you're going you bump into people. So that's what happened to Sai.

"Ouch!"

"eep!"

_Ugh! My head! My butt! Who bumped into me! Why I oughta-!_

Then, he suddenly heard his love's heavenly voice.

"I-Im sorry! I w-wasn't watching where I w-was g-going!"

Sai slowly opened his eyes, which he closed when he fell down, and gazed upon the beautiful features of the one and only Hyuga Hinata.

_Hinata-san! Woah me! What a golden opportunity to make her like me!_ Was Sai's thoughts.

_Okay Sai, deep breaths, look pure and innocent_._ And use the pick up lines!_

Sai slowly lifted is head up and looked at Hinata and said, as innocently as he could, "Wow an angel. Am I in heaven?"

He saw Hinata's cheeks blush. _SCORE! So far so good!_

"A-ano, you're still alive Sai-san." Said Hinata while offering her hand to help him get up.

Sai accepted Hinata's help and after he got up he was looking at her shoulders.

"uhm, is t-there a problem S-sai-san?"

Sai smiled and said "ah those are your shoulder blades, I thought they were wings."

Hinata's blush deepened and she looked down while poking her fingers together. "O-oh! Uhm, thank you S-sai-san."

_Yes! I'm on a roll! Now to use the killer lines I got from Kakashi's book!_

"Ehem, Hinata-san, I just realized that you're head always flushes red, I just want you to know that mine does that too whenever I'm near you. BOTH of my heads." Said Sai while tilting his head and smiling.

Hinata just looked confused. "Uhm, I'm sorry Sai-san I didn't understand that, can you please repeat it again?"

"That's okay Hinata-san, but does the Hyuga compound have chickens? Because it seems that you really know how to raise cocks."

Hinata turned white, she stiffened and her eyes grew wide.

Sai used this opportunity to get closer to her. He leaned in and whispered I her ear "Hinata-san are you a freezer? Because I get so hard just being next to you."

*Thud*

"Hinata-san! Not again!"

* * *

**and that's a wrap!**

**did you guys see the Lambo-san line i put in there for neji? lol XD**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the other two!**

**I plan on finishing this in the next chapter with FLUFF at the end...**

**haha till next time!**

**please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**sorry for the wait! I had a writer's block for this chapter! I've known what I wanted to write, but I just couldn't type it...ya know?**

**well...I'm not very satisfied with this, but I just don't know how I can make it better. lol,,,,It turned kinda different that what I've imagined haha**

**I want to thank to all my readers and reviewers!**

**and sorry for not using your pickup lines! I did use some...lol But I did use some of the ideas..hehe thanks!**

**I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

Kiba POV

_No way! This is like, the fifth time she spaced out today! Is there something wrong with her?_

"Kiba."

With a sigh I turn around to face my other team-mate and long time close friend. "Yeah Shino?"

"I have observed that Hinata's not as focused as she usually is. Why do I say that? It's because her eyes become unfocused while she stares into space and it usually takes us calling her name a couple of times before she snaps back in reality." Replied Shino in his usual monotonous voice and…unique way of speaking.

"*sigh* I've noticed that too Shino. Do you think something's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Kiba. Why don't I know? Because I just don't."

A vein suddenly popped up in Kiba's forehead.

_What the. Is he smart mouthing me! Che! Damn that poker face of his! I can't tell when he's joking or not!_

"Ne Hinata?" Said Kiba.

Hinata snapped out of her day-dreaming and turned to Kiba. "Hai Kiba-kun?"

"Where's Neji? I haven't seen him around and we were supposed train yesterday but he didn't come."

"Ah! a-ano, you see Kiba-kun, Neji-nisan is being...detained right now."

"Detained?" asked Shino.

"Hai, uhm, I don't really know why but it seems that his hair was accidentally cut, and he's been rather...craz- I mean weird since then."

Kiba's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "Weird how?"

"Well, when he saw Hanabi-chan's hair he suddenly jumped at her! And even when he was held back by our other kinsmen he kept trying to yank other people's hair! He said that he needs to make his hair long and beautiful again...and he kept asking for glue to put it back together." Replied Hinata while she remembered what happened, and shuddering at the experience.

* * *

Third person POV

While the three members of team eight were talking about what might have happened and what what will probably happen to Neji Hyuga, the orange clad, ramen loving shinobi of konoha ran up to them while waving wildly.

"Yo! Kiba! Shino! Hinata-chan!"

The three looked up and greeted him but it was Kiba who started the conversation.

"Yo Naruto! How have you been man?" Asked Kiba while smiling wolfishly at him.

"I've been great! Our team just got back from a mission dattebayo! Sakura-chan was awesome! But she was a bit depleted in chakra so she wasn't able to heal Sai's injury-"

Naruto was cut off though, by a sudden gust of wind. All three male shinobi's blinked for a couple of seconds and were wondering what happened when they heard Shino ask something.

"Where's Hinata? Why do I ask that? Because I cannot see her and cannot feel her presence or chakra here."

They all looked at where the direction of the gust of wind went, and saw a small figure with indigo tinted hair running towards the hospital.

* * *

Hinata POV

Hinata was standing in front of hospital room 312, where the sign outside states that the patient inside is Sai, and she was giving herself a pep-talk.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I'm so nervous! I haven't seen him in a week! I-I think that I like him…I'm not sure how strong my feeling are though, but I'd like to give him a chance. He's just so sweet, although he embarrasses me often; I've come to like this almost child-like ignorance of his._

Taking Hold of the door she breaths deeply to calm herself.

_Deep breaths Hinata. Let's go._

_

* * *

_

Upon entering Sai's room in the hospital and finding it's current resident sleeping on the bed, Hinata sat on one of the chairs reserved for visitors.

She was looking at the bandages on his chest, assessing just by it on how big the wound could have been when Sai began to stir awake.

She cautiously whispered his name "Sai-san?"

And Sai opened his eyes. He looked at her for a moment before speaking in a serious tone.

"I'm dying Hinata-san."

Hinata gasped, bringing her small delicate fingers up to her mouth, her eyes began to water and she asked "W-why! W-what hap-pened!"

Sai remained serious as he said "It's because you took my breath away."

Then there was a pause. And a minute of silence.

After two minutes Hinata finally got over from the shock and was contemplating on whether she should be relived or if she could unleash a juken on him.

Then Sai spoke again. Well it's more accurate to say that he bombarded Hinata with pick-up lines. Again.

He started with a question "Ne Hinata-san?"

"H-hai Sai-san?"

"If I followed you home, will you keep me?" Sai said this, complete with the cute tilting of his head.

"Uhm…" Before Hinata could say anything Sai said something again.

"Hinata-san If I lose my virginity, will you give me yours?"

At that Hinata's blush deepened, and her mouth turned into an "o" shape and she was unable to respond. But Sai still continued his onslaught.

"If I accidentally cut my lips, would you kiss it to make it better?"

"S-sai-san…." Hinata started to say, but was once again interrupted by our favorite artist.

"I'm not feeling like myself today, so, Hinata-san, can I feel you?"

Hinata tried once again. "S-sai san." But she was till unsuccessful.

"I really wanna get your chakra flowing Hinata-san, if you get what I mean." At this Sai starts to wag his eyebrows.

Hinata finally had enough and shouted "SAI-SAN!"

Sai looked shocked for a minute before he asked "Um, h-hai Hinata-san?"

At this Hnata smiled and said "I've noticed that you still haven't given me a nickname. But, you can call me 'your's' if I can call you 'mine'."

Sai stared at Hinata. After a couple of seconds staring he said "Hinata-san I don't think that 'your's' is a good enough nickname for you, maybe you could think of something else? And I don't think 'mine' is appropriate for me too, I'm not gonna blow up like a land mine you know, neither am I somewhere you can get gold in."

Hinata's smile froze, she became pale and her eye twitched. And using a very sweet tone she said "ah, you know what Sai-san? I don't think I'll permit you to call me a nickname anymore, and I would prefer if you don't come near me for a couple of days. I have to get going now, I hope you have a bad stay in the hospital." With that said Hinata stood up and stomped out of the room leaving a perplexed Sai behind.

Sai's only thought was, _did I do something wrong?_

_

* * *

_

**It's finished! ahaha!**

**thanks for reading!**

**It is now complete...**

**oh yeah...if anyone wants to do a...sequel or something for this...just to get them together *winks* please inform me.**

**thanks again for all the lovely reviews and sorry for my not being able to use some of the funny suggestions ^_^.**

**I'll now try adventure! please feel free to read my new story "The Hyuga Alchemist"**

***Bow***


	5. AN

Hey guys! F.P. here!

Sorry, but this isn't the update or sequel you guys are waiting for!

I just want to say a couple of things first!

First I wanna say, Thank you so much for the support that you have given for this story!

Second. I'm sorry but I just don't see myself writing a continuation for this story in the foreseeable future!

And last. Because of this problem I have decided to give you guys free reign. Which means that I'm allowing those people who want to write sequels or those who want to continue this story! All I ask is that you give me even a little bit of credit, and to just tell me if you wanna use my story. Okay?

Once again! THANK YOU EVERYONE! please review my stories! *waves*

Love

Faux Princess


End file.
